


Three times Sock failed to do his job (and the one time he didn’t)

by faunlord (orphan_account)



Category: Welcome to Hell - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, Sickfic, tags updated with the work
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-26
Updated: 2015-02-26
Packaged: 2018-03-15 07:54:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3439457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/faunlord
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sock is admittedly not very good at his job. But he tries anyway.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Three times Sock failed to do his job (and the one time he didn’t)

It started out as a mild cough. Jonathan tried to ignore it, maybe that would make it go away. But sadly the tried and true “just don’t be sick” method he usually subscribed to failed. Soon enough cough developed into a full blown flu, and he was totally miserable. 

It was the weekend, so at least he didn’t have to worry about a certain demon bothering him. Probably. Sock had a nasty habit of working overtime at just the wrong time for Jonathan. He looked around the room suspiciously, trying to see if Sock was hiding in some corner or nook, watching him and laughing. He sighed with relief, it looked like he was actually alone for once. The thought apparently jinxed him, because just as he began to relax, he heard the soft “pop” that accompanied his demon’s appearance.

“Hi, Jonathan!”. Sock plopped down onto the bed next to him, lying on his side with his head propped up by one arm.

“Ugh can’t you leave me alone for once? I’m already miserable enough as it is, I don’t need you bothering me too” He grumbled into his pillow.

“Relax, I’m not here to torment you. It’s my day off anyway. I’m just here to make sure you don’t die or anything. Can’t have anything killing you but yourself” He grinned a wicked smile that sent chills down his spine.

“I’m not going to die, I just have a little bit of a cold” His point was slightly ruined by a coughing fit half way through.

“I just watched you puke your guts out twenty minutes ago”

“Dude you were watching me? What the hell man.” He supposed he should be used to being constantly observed by now, it had been almost a year since Sock first came into his life.

Sock giggled as he wriggled closer to Jonathan. It was strange coming into physical contact with a demon. Jonathan could feel him, warm and solid, but at the same time cold and almost fluid. Jonathan felt electricity pulse through his skin where Sock touched him, as his arm draped over his waist. He hated to admit it, but Sock’s demonic nature may not have been the only cause in that case.

Sock grinned again, his face inches away from Jon’s, but it was softer this time. It was times like these Jon could almost forget that this admittedly adorable kid was a vicious killer. He could almost pretend that there was a possibility Sock actually liked him (in a purely platonic friendship way, definitely) and wasn’t just hanging around because it was his job.

It took a moment for Jon to realize that he had been staring into Sock’s eyes for a little too long. An even more alarming realization came a second later; Sock was staring back. It was his instinct to quickly glance away, do something to break this contact. But at the same time, he almost didn’t want to. Sock’s eyes were really really pretty, he didn’t know how he hadn’t seen it before. They were bright emerald green, almost inhuman in color. Which made sense, Sock wasn’t human.

Slowly, so as not to break the almost trance like state between them Sock moved his forehead closer to Jon’s, bumping them together. He closed his eyes, and Jon did the same. They stayed together that way for Jon-didn’t-know-how-long, and he began dozing off. He didn’t really know what had come over him. Normally he was careful to stay somewhat guarded around Sock. He was a demon after all, even if he seemed entirely sweet and harmless. He wasn’t sure if he was delirious from illness and medication, but something felt different about their interaction today.

As he slipped in and out of consciousness, he felt the somewhat disappointing movement of Sock taking his arm off Jon’s waist. He blinked heavily to see Sock pulling off his hat, revealing his shock of gingery hair.

“Relax, I’m just getting a little more comfy” Sock giggled as he moved his arm back to Jon’s hip, pulling him slightly closer at the same time. Again, Jon would usually have reacted completely differently, pushing Sock off him and probably making some snarky comment about his hair. Instead he leaned into socks touch, allowing their limbs to tangle together.

Jon carefully moved his hand up to socks face, his thumb gently stroking the other boys cheek as other fingers intertwined with his hair.

Jon closed his eyes, content to stay like this for quite some time. Just as he was drifting off into the first peaceful sleep he’d had in a few days he felt something he didn’t expect. He couldn’t be sure if he just imagined it, but he thought he felt Sock press his lips gently against his own.

“Did you just…?” He asked groggily.

Sock jerked back.

“No! I didn’t do anything shut up.” He stared at him in silence for a second before awkwardly muttering “I have to go do stuff bye”

Jon reached out to grab his arm, but it was too late. The demon had popped out of existence leaving him alone with his thoughts once more.

“Fuck”


End file.
